nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 3
NoDQ Eastern Episode 2 is the fifth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eightieth episode overall. Matches Spider-Man v RoboCop }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Wade Needham announces during the entrances that the scheduled NoDQ Pacific Championship Match in a month’s time will take place under No DQ Rules. After sizing one another up, the two men get into a Test of Strength. RoboCop comes out on top of this exchange and follows up with an Irish whip into the ropes but Spider-Man evades RoboCop’s ensuing attack and launches an Irish whip of his own- RoboCop blocks Spider-Man’s attack and fires back with another Irish whip, this time catching Spider-Man with an arm drag. Spider-Man returns the favour with an arm drag of his own and then follows up with a big boot. RoboCop fires back with a front dropkick which ties Spider-Man up in the ropes. RoboCop climbs to the top rope and leaps onto Spider-Man with a cross body, sending Spider-Man crashing to the outside. RoboCop launches onto Spider-Man with a cross body press over the top but Spider-Man dodges and returns fire with an Asai Moonsault. Spider-Man gets RoboCop back into the ring and tries for a guillotine leg drop but misses. The two reverse one another’s move attempts back and forth until Spider-Man catches RoboCop into the corner and connects with a Spider German Suplex but misses the ensuing Moonsault. The two men both attempt to launch aerial attacks onto one another but both miss. The two again block one another’s moves until RoboCop connects with a flying head scissors, followed by a series of elbow drops and a spin kick to set Spider-Man up for a Falcon’s Arrow. RoboCop collects a 2-count off this. A hurricanrana nets RoboCop another 2-count. RoboCop connects with a DDT for a third 2-count. A fisherman’s suplex gets RoboCop a very close 2-count. Spider-Man battles in with a pair of double axe handles then attempts a Five Star Frog Splash but RoboCop rolls out of the way, allowing RoboCop to capitalise with a Spinning Heel Kick. Spider-Man fights back with a bulldog and delivers a Spidey Sense Suplex followed by a Five Star Frog Splash for the pin and the win. Winner: Spider-Man After the match, a video package plays to highlight a debuting Superstar arriving in four weeks’ time. Bruce Lee & Jason Voorhees v Ganondorf & The Hulk }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason Voorhees and the Hulk begin the match as the legal men. The two throw punches at the same time and dizzy one another. They then charge one another and both miss. They then charge once more and the Hulk comes out on top with a neckbreaker. The Hulk punches away at Jason. Jason tries to lift the Hulk but the Hulk is too heavy. The Hulk delivers a spinning powerbomb to Jason and then tags in Ganondorf. Ganondorf gives Jason an Alley-oop. Jason fires back with a clothesline and tags in Bruce Lee. Lee kicks Ganondorf repeatedly in the corner of the rope, followed by a backflip kick which ties Ganondorf up in the ropes. Lee then delivers a running leg lariat, sending Ganondorf hurtling to the ringside floor. Lee tags in Jason. Ganondorf gets back into the ring and attempts a low blow but Jason dodges and returns fire with a release German suplex. Ganondorf delivers a float-over DDT and follows up with a T-bone suplex and tilt-a-whirl backbreaker before tagging in the Hulk. The Hulk immediately give Jason a release German suplex and follows up with a military press slam before tagging Ganondorf. Ganondorf gives Jason a top rope superplex and tags the Hulk back in. The Hulk gives Jason a Death Valley Driver and follows up with a hurricanrana and then tags Ganondorf. Ganondorf gives Jason a hip toss and a powerbomb before tagging the Hulk. The Hulk gives Jason a gorilla press slam and then attempts a Big Green Buster, but Jason counters it into a spinebuster. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk blocks it with a low blow. Jason gives the Hulk a Clothesline then tags in Lee. Lee gives Hulk a judo take down and then stomps on the Hulk in the corner of the match. Lee applies a Mexican surfboard to the Hulk but Ganondorf breaks it up before the Hulk can submit. The Hulk gives Lee a front dropkick and an overhead suplex. The Hulk gives Lee a spinning powerbomb. The Hulk picks Lee up to attempt a Big Green Buster- Jason leaps off the rope with a clothesline to break up the attack but the Hulk dodges and Jason hits Lee! As the referee argues with Jason, the Hulk connects with a Big Green Buster to Lee, which the Hulk follows up with a pin cover- Jason gets into the ring too late to break up the count. Winners: The Hulk & Ganondorf Debuts * RoboCop Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches